


East of the Sun, West of the Moon

by funnygirlthatbelle13, pinkevilbob



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnygirlthatbelle13/pseuds/funnygirlthatbelle13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: A polar bear comes for the Ruby of the Sea's daughter promising riches. But what about love?
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43
Collections: Widojest Week 2020





	East of the Sun, West of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Fairy Tale Prompt! We went with East of the Sun, West of the Moon. Hope you guys like it!

In the south of Wildemount, just outside of Nicodranas lived the Ruby of the Sea, a once legendary performer and courtesan. Once famous being the important part, for after a local lord was embarrassed by her daughter the Little Sapphire, he revealed the girl to the world, thus ruining her mother’s career.

Still, the Ruby was not a fool, and she had put aside a fair portion of her fortune. Enough to buy a tiny cottage outside the city for just the two of them. But gold, even carefully budgeted gold, could not last forever, and the Ruby was painfully aware that something would need to be done soon.

One night, as a cold wind blew in from the east, there was a knock on the cottage door. The Ruby cracked open the door to see a mass of white fur blocking her line of vision. Her eyes traveled up the fur until she reached the face of a polar bear with bright blue eyes standing on its hind legs, staring at her curiously.

“Are you the Ruby of the Sea?” he asked, and she gasped, for talking animals were not a typical thing to see even for someone as well-traveled as she once had been.

“I-I am,” she all but whispered.

“And is your daughter the Little Sapphire, the one famous for humiliating the lords of this land?”

“It was only one lord, and she didn’t mean anything by it. It was just a joke,” she explained.

The polar bear’s brow furrowed.

“But she is your daughter, ja?”

“Yes, she is,” the Ruby mumbled.

“I have a-a proposition for you,” the polar bear said, “If the Little Sapphire comes to live with me in my castle, I will ensure that she has everything she could wish for. In addition, I will make sure that you have… access to the lifestyle you once lived in.”

“I-I will have to talk to her,” she said.

“Of course, of course. I will be back in a week’s time, Frau Ruby.”

And with that, the polar bear lowered himself onto all fours and walked out into the storm.

* * *

The Little Sapphire hugged her pillow as she watched the exchange from the window. In a week, a polar bear would be back for an answer from her. She steeled herself for the conversation with her mother, but the Ruby said nothing over dinner. Her mother continued to say nothing about a polar bear for the following week.

"Mama," the Sapphire said the day the polar bear was due to return, "do you ever wish that things were back to normal?"

The Ruby looked up from her mending. "What do you mean?"

"Do you miss being rich and having all sorts of fancy things?" Jester asked.

Her mother smiled but there was a hint of melancholy to it. "Oh, my little Sapphire, you are all the riches I could ever ask for."

Jester returned the smile, but she couldn't keep her eyes from straying over how thin her mother was now and how thread-bare her dresses were now. So her mind was made up. She snuck out of the house and waited for the polar bear outside.

The bear was even bigger than she'd imagined close up. "Are you the Little Sapphire?" he asked. His accented voice was so low and rumbly it made her heart shake.

"Are you the bear I'm to live with?" she asked back.

He nodded. "Ja. Then you will come with me?"

Jester looked back at the cottage. At the cracks in the walls and the roof that leaked. Her mother deserved better than that. "Yes, I will."

The bear went back down onto four legs. "Then climb on and hold tight. We have a ways to go."

* * *

They traveled north, the wind biting as the polar bear ran faster than she thought possible, though the exact running speed of a polar bear was never something she’d thought to look up before now. Still, the Sapphire was sure that he must have been assisted by some strange magic, for soon the sunny beaches of her home outside of Nicodranas were replaced by ice and snow.

She shivered in spite of herself; her dress was not one for cold weather.

“I can keep you warm,” the polar bear suggested, “If you are willing to lean in closer.”

The Sapphire did so, and his body heat kept her from shivering the rest of the journey.

When the polar bear stopped and she pulled her head up from his fur, she gasped. They were standing in front of a gleaming castle made of white stone with a powder blue roof over the various towers and arches and halls.

“Holy shit,” she whispered, clapping her hands over her mouth instantly. The bear chuckled.

“It is impressive, isn’t it?” he said almost sadly.

He began walking towards the gate, which opened instantly for them, as did the massive double doors. She slid off his back as she went to examine the place.

“Before you wander off, take this,” he said. And when she turned around, she finally saw him at his full height. The thought that this might have been a bad idea crossed her mind before she saw the dainty little silver bell in his paw. “Anything you wish for, this bell will bring to you.”

“Anything?” she asked in awe. This was perfect! She could just summon her mother and everything would be perfect!

The polar bear grimaced, or maybe that was his attempt to smile? With that many teeth, it was hard to tell.

“Well, almost anything. No people, nothing that can deliver mail, no dogs.”

She frowned but nodded.

“Anything else I should know?”

The bear gave her a strange look that the Sapphire couldn’t even begin to place.

“There are, uh, certain elements that are stronger here than others. It isn’t something to be afraid of, but… there might be some time needed to adjust.”

And with that, the polar bear simply walked away down a spiral staircase and out of sight.

“Traveler?” the Sapphire whispered, hoping to feel the presence of her god, but he did not appear by her side as she had hoped.

Fine, she thought, she’d find ways to make do. There had to be plenty to do in a giant castle like this.

And so the Sapphire spent the rest of the day exploring the vast halls of the seemingly empty castle, noting all the bare walls that could be painted while also admiring the tapestries that lined others. But eventually, exhaustion overtook her, and she rang the little silver bell. She began to move as though possessed, and soon she found herself in front of an ornate door.

Carefully the Sapphire pushed open the door to find a beautiful room with a gigantic bed in the center of it. The bed was so soft and plush, the Sapphire had to crawl into it. Once she was properly in the bed, the Sapphire realized that she'd forgotten to blow out the candles.

All at once, the candles all went out. "Oh, thank you!" the Sapphire called out. She snuggled in deeper into the bed. It was much more comfortable than the one she had at home, but despite how warm and soft it was, she couldn't sleep. The Sapphire tossed and turned, but her longing for her mother was too strong for her to sleep through.

A soft sound interrupted her restless thoughts as the door opened. Steps padded softly on the floor and then the bed shifted as extra weight was added to it. The blankets moved and someone crawled under them.

"Um, excuse me?" the Sapphire asked. "This is my bed."

"Actually, it was my bed originally. Can we share it?" It was a masculine voice, lightly accented and muted in emotion.

The Sapphire stilled. She'd never shared a bed with a man before, but it was something that she'd daydream about. It usually involved knowing the man first though. "Are there no other beds here?"

"Nein," he said.

"Then why don't you use one of the nine other beds?"

The man grumbled a little and sighed. "I meant, no, there are no other beds. I will not touch you and I will not harm you. May I sleep here?"

It was tempting to keep the bed to herself, but it also felt cruel to kick him out. "You may, but no hogging the blankets. That's my job."

"Ja, okay," he said with a chuckle.

"Night!" the Sapphire cheerfully sang out.

"Goodnight," the man said softly.

The Sapphire snuggled deeper into the bed and finally fell asleep.

And so it went for months. The Sapphire would busy herself for the day, summoning paints and pastries and a piano to keep herself entertained, before going to bed with the mysterious man. She never saw his face, for he only entered after the candles were out. Even when she had tried to keep them burning all night, he did not arrive until the whole candle was used up. And her darkvision seemed useless in the castle, so all she had to go off of was his voice.

It was a nice voice, and she heard it quite often, as they would stay up and talk in the darkness. He never revealed anything personal like his name or how he’d also gotten stuck living in this castle with a polar bear, but it didn’t seem to matter. There was always something to talk about. She would tell him about her mother, the Ruby, and the way she charmed all who saw her, about the Traveler and the tricks he had taught her how to pull, about the love stories she had read and her longing for adventure that were never going to come true now.

He was a good listener, never judgemental or patronizing like so many of the men who had visited the Ruby. Even when he corrected her or offered suggestions, there was always a gentleness about it that made him become a trusted friend in spite of how little she actually knew about him.

“And that's why I came here,” she said one night months after her arrival, “because she doesn’t deserve to be suffering because I did something stupid.”

“Oh, my jester, you are not stupid,” he said, referring to her by the nickname he had given her early on.

“No, but what I did was pretty stupid,” the Sapphire argued.

“Frumpkin does not think so.”

Frumpkin was his cat, who was curled up directly in the center of the bed, ensuring that they did not touch. Currently, he was purring ferociously as the Sapphire absentmindedly ran her fingers through his fur.

“Well, Frumpkin is very sweet,” she conceded.

“But a child should be able to see their parent. It is not right to keep you separated so long. Maybe tomorrow you could summon the great bear and see if he will let you go home, even if it isn’t forever.”

The Sapphire frowned. She had not summoned the polar bear once since she had been at the castle. One time, she had accidentally stumbled across him in the west wing, but they had not spoken.

“Will you come with me?” she asked.

“Nein, I am a coward. That is why I hide in the library all day. But I don’t think he would hurt you,” he muttered, sounding almost bitter.

The Sapphire frowned, but as she lay there petting Frumpkin, she did not see another option if she wanted to see her mother again.

“Okay, but you have to promise to punch him real good if he hurts me, okay?”

Despite the darker than night darkness, she could swear that she could see the glint of teeth smiling.

“Okay.”

And with an odd contentment, the Sapphire fell asleep, ready for what the next day would bring.

* * *

Part of the Sapphire wanted to ring the bell as soon as she woke up the next morning, but the other part of her was nervous about the bear. While he was not cruel, there was something about being in the presence of that great creature that sent shivers down her spine. But this was her only way to see her mother again.

The tinkle of the bell was high and tinny in her ears. "Bear," the Sapphire whispered, "bear, I need you."

Before her stood the polar bear. The Sapphire had to take a step back at the sight of him. There was a tinge of ginger on his fur that she hadn't noticed before. "You called for me?"

"Yes," she breathed out barely able to speak. "I, I need to see-" but the words died out in her throat at the sight of him.

"You need to see your mother?" the polar bear suggested.

The Sapphire nodded mutely.

"Very well then." He stood on four legs. "I will carry you there, but you must promise me something."

"Yes?" the Sapphire said as she climbed up on him.

"Your invisible friend will ask to speak with you alone. You must not let him get you alone. If you do, you will doom your happiness."

The Sapphire frowned. "My invisible friend? Do you mean the Traveler? He's my best friend. I can't just not talk to him."

"Promise me that you'll only speak with him in front of others," the Polar Bear said.

A pout perched on the Sapphire's face. "Ok, I guess."

"Then let us be off."

* * *

The journey south was just as quick as the journey north, but the Sapphire was still shocked by how quickly they arrived in Nicodranas.

“Thank you!” she said cheerily as she slid off the polar bear’s back.

“Remember what I told you-“

“Yeah, yeah, don’t talk to the Traveler, a literal god, alone or else there’s doom and misery yada, yada, yada,” she interrupted, waving a dismissive hand at him as she ran up the pathway of the cottage. The Ruby hadn’t moved, but the improvements to the cottage were obvious, from the beautiful garden to the new roof to the silk curtains in the window.

“Mama!” she cried as the brass knocker got to fulfill its purpose, “Mama, I’m home!”

The door opened as the Ruby gasped, wrapping her daughter in her arms.

“I will be back in a month,” the polar bear said once the mother and daughter had parted.

The Sapphire nodded, and the polar bear walked away.

“Oh, my Little Sapphire, are you alright?” the Ruby asked, cupping the Sapphire’s cheek.

“Oh, mama, I have so much to tell you.”

* * *

Time flew in their little cottage and the Sapphire spent nearly every minute by her mother's side. It was surprisingly easy to avoid speaking with the Traveler. He was a very busy god and had not come by to visit the Sapphire. A small part of her was disappointed, but it made it easier for her to keep her promise.

That was until the night before the polar bear was due to return. She was about to go to sleep when the Traveler appeared on her windowsill.

“Well, well, well, it certainly has been a while, hasn’t it?”

"Traveler!" The Sapphire gasped.

"But of course. You don't think I would leave my favorite alone for so long, did you?"

A blush colored the Sapphire's cheeks. There had been a doubt that was starting to grow in her, but she shook her head. "Of course not."

The Traveler grinned from under his hood. "Excellent. Now tell me all about your adventures."

The Sapphire shared her tale in greater detail than she had with her mother. She didn't want to worry her mother too much, so she left out the nightly visits of the man.

"Hmm." The Traveler rubbed his chin. "Now that is interesting. And the candles are always out?"

"Yeah, I can't even see my own hand, it's so dark." It made her wonder how the man could get to their bed without tripping.

The Traveler snapped his fingers and a small candle appeared in the Sapphire's hand. "Hide this on yourself and after your man goes to sleep, whisper my name and the candle will light. Then you'll be able to look upon him."

The Sapphire clapped her hands with delight. "Thank you!" She'd always wanted to see who her new friend was.

"Anything for you, my dear."

She went to bed, but just as the pull of sleep started to tug at her, she realized something; she had broken her promise to the polar bear.

* * *

Worry flooded the Sapphire the entire journey back to the castle, for she had been certain that the moment the polar bear had laid eyes on her, he would know what she had done. But he did not mention the Traveler once on their journey. In fact, he did not speak at all until they got back to the castle.

“What did your tricky friend think of your situation?” he asked.

Her heart began pounding in her chest as she tried to keep her cool.

“Well, he’s not a big fan of not being able to appear in here,” she said, “But he did give me some good ideas to add to my mural!”

The bear eyed her curiously.

“And you kept your word?”

The wax of the candle felt hot against her chest.

“Yep! Mama was there,” she lied cheerfully.

The polar bear nodded.

“Good, then we are not all doomed yet. I will leave you to your painting.”

And with that, he made his way towards the east wing, leaving her alone once more. The Sapphire breathed a sigh of relief and set off at once to work on her mural but found that her heart was not in it.

* * *

The candle grew heavier and heavier as night drew closer. She knew that it was wrong to her to lie to the polar bear like that, but the Sapphire had to see what her friend looked like. By the time it came for her to go to bed, the Sapphire was shaking. All she could do was tell herself that it was worth it.

The Sapphire was quiet for once on her side of the bed. Her friend fell asleep quickly, more tired than he usually was. Carefully, the Sapphire took out her candle and whispered, "Traveler." The candle came alight with a little hiss and she gasped.

Before her was sprawled out a pale man. His auburn hair was spread out on his pillow. Features both sharply and delicately were carved into his face. Scars were littered over his arms. Most of all, he was incredibly handsome.

She couldn't help but watch him as he slept. Her candle burned on growing shorter, but the Sapphire paid it no mind. Leaning in closer, she was almost close enough to kiss him. And then, three drops of wax dripped on his nightshirt.

The man's eyes flashed open. "What have you done?"

"What?" The Sapphire scrambled away.

"You promised you wouldn't speak to him alone," he said. "You promised!" He then let out a pained scream, doubled over and the polar bear was now standing before her. Frumpkin began hissing madly.

“What’s-you’re-“ she stammered, eyes wide in terror.

The polar bear trembled.

“I was so close,” he said, “I was almost free. I was so close. We were so close.”

“Close to what?” she asked.

“Salvation, peace, freedom, whatever you want to call it,” he muttered, laughing bitterly, “But now? Now, all my efforts to save this land, to avenge my parents’ deaths, have been wasted. There was only one night left, little jester. Could you not wait one more night?”

“Your parents? What-I don’t understand.”

The polar bear began pacing back and forth furiously.

“The king and queen hired a clever mage to be their son’s tutor, but the mage had a plan to take the kingdom for himself. He manipulated the young prince until the king and queen were dead and he was regent. But the prince struck a bargain with his tutor, that if he could take the infamous Little Sapphire and get her to behave, he would be allowed to rule as he pleased. But now, I have to go to the castle East of the Sun, West of the Moon and marry the mage’s daughter. He will make me a puppet ruler; I cannot hold out forever. My people are doomed.”

The Sapphire stared at the polar bear, her friend, the handsome prince, as he began to weep.

“I am so sorry,” she said, “Is there anything I can do?”

“Nein,” he said, “You have done enough. I must go.”

He turned around, and the Sapphire ran to keep up with him, but as she followed him through the entrance hall, the castle disappeared. Even Frumpkin was gone, leaving the Sapphire alone in the cold, night air with nothing but the billowing pink nightgown she was wearing.

* * *

The Sapphire wept. Oh, how she wept. Nothing could compare to the tears she cried, but one cannot weep forever, so she got up and went to search for the prince.

Soon she got to a river, only a few feet deep, and a goblin fretting at the edge of it. “Good morning,” the Sapphire said. “Have you seen a prince with hair as bright as copper and more handsome than the stars?”

“Good morning,” the goblin returned. “Can’t say I have.” And then she turned back to the river.

“Is something the matter?” the Sapphire asked.

The goblin started to shake her head, but then nodded. “I need to cross the river to see my family, but that means going into the water and that is certain death.”

“Is it cursed?”

“No more than ordinary water, but that’s cursed enough on its own,” the goblin said matter of factly.

The Sapphire gave it some thought. “Perhaps I can carry you across? Will that help you?”

“You’d do that for me?” The goblin sounded astonished.

“Sure! I’m going that way anyways,” the Sapphire said and she scooped up the goblin into her arms.

With only a couple of moments of panic, the two of them managed to cross the river. “Thank you,” the goblin said. “Where is it that you are going?”

“I need to find a castle East of the Sun and West of the Moon. Do you know where it is?” the Sapphire asked.

“No, but it sounds very far away. Here.” The goblin reached into her pocket and pulled out a golden button. “As thanks.”

The button was the prettiest the Sapphire had ever seen. “Oh this is too precious. I can’t take this.”

The goblin shook her head. “You certainly can take it. It’ll come in handy if you reach this castle of yours.”

“Thank you.” The Sapphire gave the goblin a hug and continued on her way.

The Sapphire trekked on, barely resting that night before continuing onward. When the sun had reached the highest point in the sky and the Sapphire so desperately wanted to stop and rest, she came across a beautiful meadow filled with wildflowers of all sorts. There a tall, skinny firbolg man stood under a tree, a frown etched onto his face.

“Hi!” she greeted, waving at him, “Are you okay?”

“Oh, hey,” he said pleasantly, though the Sapphire could see he was still upset, “I’m trying to heal this deer, but she’s scared and won’t let me get close.”

The Sapphire thought for a moment before her smile shone even brighter.

“I can help you! Animals really like me.”

The firbolg smiled.

“Aw, that’s just great.”

They spent the next hour gently persuading a beautiful doe to let them bandage her leg, and they were both exhausted and sweaty by the time the job was done.

“Wow, thanks,” the firbolg said, “I couldn’t have done that without you.”

“No problem,” the Sapphire said, grinning.

“Here, have this,” he said, pulling a magnificent looking golden flute from his pocket, “As thanks.”

The Sapphire gasped.

“It’s so pretty! I couldn’t-“

“No, take it. Wherever you’re going, you’re probably gonna need it more than me.”

“Thank you,” she said, wrapping him in a hug.

The Sapphire had nearly left the meadow when a thought struck her. She turned around.

“By the way, have you heard of the castle East of the Sun and West of the Moon?”

The firbolg shrugged.

“I haven’t. But good luck getting there!”

He waved, and the Sapphire waved back as she left the beautiful meadow.

* * *

Soon, the Sapphire found herself in a forest. She was looking for a trail when a half-orc crashed into her. “Get down!” he shouted.

A giant serpent shot past them and then turned, baring its fangs.

“What is that thing?!” the Sapphire asked as she ran after the half-orc who already began running.

“Technically that’s my ex. Don’t ask.” He pulled her behind a tree.

The Sapphire looked over her shoulder to see the serpent still chasing after them. “That’s alright. I’ve been sleeping with a polar bear.”

The half-orc held up a finger like he was about to ask something, but he put it back down. “Nevermind.” He pulled out a golden sword. “Do you have any way of distracting it?”

“Sure!” She couldn’t think of anything right away, but she could come up with something. Probably.

“Alright, you keep his attention while I get into position,” the half-orc said. And with that he ducked into the brush.

Gathering all her nerve, the Sapphire ran out from behind the tree. “Hey stinky snake! Come get it!”

The serpent lunged for the Sapphire. She stood there for as long as her nerve would hold out and she dashed away from it singing.

“The Ruby of the Sea is the best lay ever!” she sang as loud as she could, making sure that the serpent didn’t lose her.

Despite how fast she ran, the serpent grew closer and closer until she nearly could feel its fangs on the back of her neck. The Sapphire tripped and fell on the ground. She stared up at the serpent as it loomed above her. And then with a snkt and a flash, it’s head fell off.

“Are you okay?” the half-orc asked, wiping off his blade.

“Yeah,” the Sapphire said nodding numbly. “Thanks.”

The half-orc shook his head. “I should be the one thanking you. I would’ve never been able to get rid of that serpent by myself. Where are you going?”

“To the castle East of the Sun, West of the Moon. Do you know where it is?”

“Can’t say that I do,” the half-orc said. He started to put his golden sword away, but stopped. “Here, I no longer need this thing. You take it. It might prove useful.”

Carefully, the Sapphire took the sword. “Thank you!”

The half-orc smiled. “Don’t mention it. Also be careful with that thing. It’s sharp.”

“Okay!” The Sapphire waved goodbye to him with the sword in hand and then was on her way again.

* * *

The Sapphire continued traveling for the rest of the day, but she seemed no closer to reaching her destination. If she didn’t hurry, it would be too late. Still, her weary bones needed rest, so the Sapphire curled up in a ditch just off the road. Shivering, she cast a spell.

“Mama, I made a mistake and need to fix it. Do you know anything about the castle East of the Sun, West of the Moon?”

The Ruby’s voice washed over her like a gentle wave.

“My Sapphire, I have never heard of such a place. But I have heard of the Master of the Winds. He might know, but he-“

The magic faded, but the Sapphire cast her spell again.

“But he what, Mama? Where is he? I need to find him so I can make things right.”

“He lives in a tower at the Center of the Universe. But he is not a happy man, my Sapphire. Be careful visiting that one.”

Despite the Ruby’s warning, she felt more hopeful than she had in days. The Center of the Universe was less than a day’s journey away; she had seen a sign not too long ago. All she had to do was go to the Center of the Universe, meet with the Master of the Winds, get him to take her to the castle East of the Sun and West of the Moon, and rescue the prince!

With a spark of hope inside of her, the Sapphire curled up in her ditch and slept soundly.

* * *

The Sapphire woke the next morning sore and stiff, but determined to get to the Center of the Universe. So she walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and then walked some more. It was getting to the point that she thought that her feet were going to fall off when she arrived at the Center of the Universe which wasn’t as fancy as she thought it would be.

The Center of the Universe was a series of three towers, but there was nothing special about any of them. To be honest, the Sapphire was a bit disappointed by it all. “Shouldn’t the Center of the Universe be fancier?” she said out loud.

“And shouldn’t you be more polite when speaking about others’ homes?” A drow stood at the front door. He wore a fancy mantle and was floating off the ground. She was tempted to ask him how he was doing that, but resisted the urge.

“Are you the Master of the Winds who lives at the Center of the Universe?”

He nodded curtly.

“I am he, the Master of the Winds, the Shadowhand, Knower of Secrets. And who might you be who so rudely interrupted my night?”

“I am the Little Sapphire of Nicodranas, Eater of Cupcakes, Follower of the Traveler, Prankster to Nobility,” she said with a curtsy, “And I’m looking for a way to the castle East of the Sun and West of the Moon.”

“Ah,” the Master of the Winds said, sounding rather amused, “You are the little jester who the prince bet his kingdom on?”

The Sapphire’s cheeks grew warm as she nodded.

“And you’re trying to make things right?”

She nodded again.

“Why?”

The Sapphire stared at him, confused.

“Because it’s the right thing to do! Do you want the mage in that castle to have a puppet ruler to your west?”

The Master of the Winds’ lips pursed.

“I am not terribly fond of the mage who lives in the castle East of the Sun, West of the Moon. He is… creepy, to say the least. However, what happens beyond my tower is hardly my concern.”

A mischievous glint lit up the Sapphire’s eyes.

“You know,” she said, “If… somehow, that old mage’s plans were foiled, I bet he’d be pretty pissed.” She sighed. “Oh, if only there were someone smart and cool and powerful enough to help me stop him. Ah well, I guess I’ll have to-“

“Wait!” The Master of the Winds snapped, “Do you really think you can foil his plans? Are you creative enough, clever enough, good enough?”

A tendril of doubt crept into the Sapphire’s mind, but she shook it out.

“I have to be. Otherwise, why would the prince have chosen me?”

The Master of the Winds smirked.

“Wait there. I will prepare my strongest winds to get us there before night falls.” Then under his breath, “Now that bastard will know not to underestimate me!”

With eager anticipation, the Sapphire bounced on her toes waiting for the Master of the Winds. Soon he returned and the Sapphire pouted. There was nothing there.

“Don’t be so fast to judge. This here is my fastest and strongest wind.” He waved at his side to nothing. “You must keep your grip and nerve and never fall asleep or you will surely fall off.”

“And what will happen if I fall off?” the Sapphire asked.

The Master of the Winds shrugged. “I don’t know, but you will no longer be my responsibility.” He waved his hand and the Sapphire floated up and then was set on something that was not too unlike the polar bear, but she saw nothing there. “Now go, I’ve other things to attend to.”

“Thank you!” the Sapphire called out as the wind surged forward. She nearly toppled over and had to hold on tightly to keep from falling off. There was still a long way for her to go.

* * *

She barely managed to stay awake, eyes growing heavy, she could see the castle East of the Sun and West of the Moon floating on a cloud. Despite its magical nature, she couldn’t help but feel disappointed. It was impressive, she supposed, in the same way that a mounted head on a wall or a large jail was impressive. However, the massive grey stone building left something to be desired, especially compared to the prince’s castle.

The wind slowed down to an eventual halt, and she jumped off onto the massive cloud.

“Thank you!” she said, waving, as she could feel the wind changing direction, blowing her hair back.

She was here! She had made it to the castle East of the Sun and West of the Moon! Now all she had to do was… break in, find the prince, and rescue him.

Shit, this was going to be hard.

“Meow?”

The Sapphire looked down and saw a cat staring up at her. Though she had never seen him in the light, she instantly recognized those intelligent eyes.

“Frumpkin!” she squealed joyfully, “Can you take me to where the prince is?”

“Mreow,” Frumpkin said confidently as he began leading her to the castle. He took her all around the formidable castle and its barred gates. Finally, he paused in front of a high window barely wide enough for Jester’s arm to fit through. Making it seem all too easy, Frumpkin leaped up onto the window ledge and squeezed through the whole.

The Sapphire pouted. “Frumpkin! You were supposed to let me in.”

But the Frumpkin did not return. Instead the Sapphire heard the voice of the prince. He truly was there. A fresh determination filled her breast. The only thing was she still didn’t have a way into the castle.

Slowly, she rounded the castle again all the while fiddling with the golden button the goblin gave her. The Sapphire nearly made it all around the castle when a voice stopped her.

“What have you there?” A woman stood at the parpets and leaned down. While she was beautiful, there was a cold harshness to her that made the Sapphire shudder.

“A button, nothing more and nothing less,” the Sapphire said.

The woman sniffed. “Sell it to me and I’ll pay you handsomely.”

“I can’t sell it. It was a gift.” The Sapphire held the button close to herself.

“I’ll give you anything you want,” the woman said.

The Sapphire perked up. “Anything?”

“Anything.”

“There’s a man, a prince, in the castle. If I can see him tonight, I’ll give you the button,” the Sapphire said.

A frown creased the woman’s face, but she nodded. “Very well. You may have one night with him.”

“Deal!” the Sapphire said not believing her good fortune. She would soon be reunited with the prince.

* * *

When one thinks something is too good to be true, that’s usually because it is and they just don’t know it yet. The Sapphire found this to be true when, just after sunset, the beautiful woman led her through a servant’s passage into the castle in exchange for the golden button. The woman led her up a massive staircase that seemed to go on forever until finally, they reached a door.

“You must not be found here,” she warned, “So be quiet. And make sure you are out of the castle before the sun has fully risen, or else, you surely will be caught.”

The Sapphire nodded.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

The woman smirked.

“Do not thank me for my own selfishness.”

The door was opened, and the Sapphire slipped into a massive bedroom, far bigger than the one she and the prince had shared in the other castle, but cold and imposing. There was a dark, wooden table laden with food (only now did she realize how hungry she was), but the Sapphire ran past that to the four poster bed in the corner.

She jumped up onto the bed and saw him there. The prince, her prince. He slept so perfectly, so beautifully, but now was not the time for sleep. “Wake up,” the Sapphire said, shaking him.

But the prince slept on.

“Hey! Come on! Get up!” The Sapphire shook him even harder.

But the prince slept on.

The Sapphire stood up on the bed and jumped up and down on it all around the prince. “WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!”

But the prince slept on.

Finally, the Sapphire did the only thing there was to do; she cried. Big fat weepy tears rolled down her face as she begged the prince to wake up for her.

But the prince slept on. He slept on for the rest of the night no matter what the Sapphire did. The prince continued to sleep when the Sapphire kissed his cheek and when she snuck out of the castle.

* * *

As she munched on some of the food she’d stolen from the prince’s room, the Sapphire came up with a plan. She now knew how to get in, so she would sneak in and play on her golden flute so loudly he would have to wake up. Sure, she might alert the guards, but that was a chance she needed to take.

Still, the Sapphire figured that she should practice, so she pulled out the golden flute and began to play.

“My, what a wonderful flute!”

The beautiful woman was leaning over a balcony, a smile on her face.

“Thank you,” the Sapphire said calmly.

“Could I convince you to part with it? I have many treasures.”

The Sapphire shook her head.

“There is only one treasure my heart desires, and I already know how to get it. Besides, this was a gift.”

“Your treasure,” the woman said, “is more tightly guarded now than ever. It seems you were not quiet enough, so they have barricaded the entrance we used last night.”

The Sapphire’s head fell. Now what was she going to do?

“But if you will give me that golden flute, I can sneak you in through a way so secure, they’ll never know you were here at all.”

It wasn’t ideal. But what choice did she have?

“It’s a deal!”

* * *

So the Sapphire followed the beautiful woman through all sorts of twists and turns, up stairs and down stairs, and countless lefts and countless rights. Finally she was brought to the same bed chamber as the night before and she handed off the golden flute.

The prince was asleep on the bed, his chest gently rising and falling. He looked like he came out of a fairy tale.

“Please wake up,” the Sapphire said. “Please wake up for me.”

He shifted ever so slightly, raising up the Sapphire’s hopes, but he then fell deeper into sleep.

“No, no, please,” she pleaded. “Please get up.”

Nothing.

The Sapphire shook his shoulder with all of her strength, but it was no use. The prince slept on.

“Get up!” she shrieked, “Get up, get up, get up!”

He mumbled something, and she leaned in eagerly, but the prince slept on.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, “I messed everything up, and I’m so sorry. But I’m trying to make things right. I came all this way… But I need you to wake up.”

He was so still, he might as well have been dead. Tears welled up in the Sapphire’s eyes as she launched herself onto the bed. Sobs began to echo throughout her body, and she did nothing to muffle them. Instead, she let herself wail as she held her sleeping prince.

* * *

The Sapphire managed to stumble out of the bedchamber and found her way out of the castle. It was beautiful outside with birds chirping and it just weighed the Sapphire down.

Footsteps came close to her and she hid in a bush. “Hurry up now,” an elderly female voice said, “we have a lot of work to do before tomorrow’s wedding.”

“That poor prince,” a younger voice said. “And he’s so handsome.”

“You best watch your mouth before one of our betters overhears you,” the first voice said, growing fainter as they passed.

The Sapphire paled at the news. The prince was to be married the next day. She had to get him back that night, but the question was how.

The Sapphire thought and thought and thought, but no amount of thinking seemed to do the trick. She had come so far, and yet…

She screamed, waving her sword furiously.

“My, now that’s a beautiful sword. Could I buy it from you?”

The beautiful woman was walking calmly towards her.

“Don’t you have enough treasures?” the Sapphire muttered darkly.

“Yes, I suppose so. But wedding presents can be quite tricky, and I’m afraid my betrothed is not… the most eager groom.”

The Sapphire allowed the words to wash over her and realized exactly who she was talking to.

“You!” she lunged at the woman with the sword, who simply waved her hand and the sword bounced right off of her.

“My, what a spitfire. I can see why he was so fond of you.”

The past tense stung, but she did her best not to show it.

“Now, I am not unreasonable. We’ve been doing so well with our little deals. Let’s do it again, just this once?”

The Sapphire glared at her but held out her hand to shake.

The woman took it coolly. And if the Sapphire had squeezed a little harder than strictly necessary, what of it?

* * *

Life in the castle was just as miserable as the prince has expected it to be. His former teacher hadn’t changed and neither had his daughter. If anything, she had grown worse. True, her beauty had shown brighter, but so did her cruelty.

And now the prince was trapped with her and so were his people. His only relief was that the Sapphire was not there. The prince would hate for her to see how far he had sunk. How his days were spent in fear hoping for some escape. But he knew that there were none coming.

“Oh Frumpkin,” he said the day before his wedding. “I just hope the Sapphire is safe.” The prince leaned on the windowsill staring out at the sky.

“Not likely,” A voice from below said.

The prince looked around. “Who said that?”

“I did. Look outside.” A purple hand stuck out of the small opening that passed as a window for the prison.

He could just barely make out to figures shaking hands and he had no doubt who they were.

“Scheiße, what is she doing?” he muttered, ideas already beginning to enter his mind, each more horrible than the last.

“I imagine the same thing she’s done every day, my dear,” the purple man said, “Some treasure or another in exchange for access to your room.”

The prince stared at him, dumbfounded.

“But… nein, I have slept soundly every night this week. Not even nightmares, I…”

The realization hit him, but another voice called out from the cell to confirm his suspicions.

“Your fiancé has been putting fucking sleeping spells on you.”

The prince sighed.

“Well, now what am I supposed to do?”

Yet another voice piped up from the cell.

“These flowers can help you resist spells,” a gentle sounding woman said.

He smiled.

“Danke. I will… well, we’ll see what happens next, but I will not forget this.”

* * *

The Sapphire’s path to the prince’s bedchamber was again a different one from the nights before. She had to keep herself from rolling her eyes at the ridiculousness of it all.

Again the prince was on the bed with his eyes closed. “No,” the Sapphire whispered. “No, no, no, no, no, no.”

“I would’ve thought you’d be happy to see me,” the prince said. His eyes were still closed and he smirked.

“You’re awake!” The Sapphire hugged the prince tightly.

“Oh, my jester, it is good to see you,” he said with a sigh. As they pulled away, she could see the tears in his eyes, “I’m glad I got to see you one last time.”

“What are you talking about?” she asked with a laugh, “That’s not- we’re going to get you out of here before your wedding.”

But even as she said it, the Sapphire could see the sadness in his eyes. He reached out, brushing a lock of hair back into place.

“It was only through the help of some prisoners and a bit of luck that I managed to evade the sleep spell tonight. I am not strong enough to do anything else, or else my mother and father would still be alive.”

“But,” she protested, “But I came all this way. I walked to the Center of the Universe and convinced the Master of the Winds to help me so I could find you. I can’t… there has to be something we can do!”

“I wish there was, but these mages are clever. There are so many spells placed on this castle, I could never hope to escape. And my old teacher is far more powerful than I am, so dueling would only lead to both of us dying. They have no weaknesses.”

The Sapphire frowned.

“That can’t be true. Everybody has to have some weakness. Like, I bet your betrothed isn’t nearly as funny as I am.”

The prince smiled softly to himself.

“Ja, that is true.”

Suddenly, he stood up from the bed.

“I might… I-I it’s crazy, but I think I have an idea.”

Grinning, the prince spun around and kissed her. The Sapphire, for her part, was too pleasantly stunned to respond.

The prince began pacing. “Now, we’ll need to be careful, but it just might work.”

“What might just work?” The Sapphire asked.

“Your plan for saving the kingdom.”

* * *

The Sapphire’s stomach would not keep still the next day. She was so nervous about what she and the prince had planned.

Bells rang out in the morning and there was so much fuss and commotion around the castle it nearly made the Sapphire’s head spin. Fortunately, she had found a cloak to cover herself with and was able to mix in with everyone there to witness the wedding.

The prince stood beside the altar looking serious and pale (though the prince was always pale. No longer being a polar bear did not change this about him). The Sapphire wished that she could be there with him to calm his nerves or even to be the one marrying him, but she knew that she had to stay in the crowd and wait.

Music swelled signalling the beginning of the ceremony as the beautiful woman walked down the aisle. The prince stiffened as she stepped up to him. “I can’t marry you,” he said. “Not yet. Not until you’ve proven yourself.”

From the front row, a man stood up. He was old and jaundiced, with an intense expression on his face. This must be the old mage, she reasoned.

“My lord-“ the mage began coolly.

“If I am to be married, I wish that it would be with someone I love. But, at the very least, they must be able to make me laugh. One final test?”

The beautiful woman nodded at the mage, who smiled, which somehow made him even more creepy looking.

“Of course,” he said.

“No tricks,” the prince whispered.

The beautiful woman smirked.

“Why do paladins wear chainmail?” she asked, “Because it’s holey armor.”

There were a few weak chuckles, but the prince did not laugh. It was his turn to smirk now.

“Pathetic,” he said, “That’s the best you can come up with?”

The prince turned to the crowd.

“Does anyone here think they can do better?”

The Sapphire rose from her chair, pulling back her hood.

“I’m not the funniest person, but that joke was so bad, I’m pretty sure I can be better than that.”

The prince smiled.

“Then come here and test your skill,” he said.

Smiling shyly, the Sapphire walked the aisle, the prince watching with a sweet expression.

“Who even is this?” she heard the mage whisper, but the prince shushed him.

“What is your joke, Little Sapphire?” the prince asked quietly.

“I found something cuter than Frumpkin,” she said with a grin.

The prince began laughing, laughing so hard that he snorted.

“That’s impossible! Nothing is cuter than Frumpkin!” he cried.

The Sapphire began giggling too. She had done it!

“Oh, my jester,” he said, “You are the only one I want to marry.”

“You can’t!” the mage shouted, “After everything I have done for you, after all that-“

The prince waved his hand in a complicated motion, and the old mage erupted into flames. The Sapphire gasped.

“Sorry, I, uh, that was the last part of the contract I signed. Unless…”

They both turned to the beautiful woman.

She glared at them and then where the old mage once stood. “Very well then, the single life suits me better anyways,” the beautiful woman said. “You may marry whoever you choose.”

“And I chose my jester,” the prince said and then kissed the Sapphire to the cheers of the crowd.

“Um, also, I have made some friends in your prison. Could I have the three of them freed?” he asked, staring at the woman intently, “For ‘old times‘ sake?”

She sighed.

“Alright,” she said with a huff, “And I suppose you’ll want transport for all five of you?”

“Six,” the Sapphire corrected, “Including Frumpkin. And I’ve got it.”

She began to cast again.

“Hey, Mister Master of the Winds! That creepy old guy you didn’t like is dead now. Can you pick up the six of us please?”

The Sapphire heard a sigh before the Master of the Winds responded.

“Please do not make a habit out of this,” he said.

The three prisoners, who were named Mollymauk, Beauregard, and Yasha, were released just in time to be picked up by the strong wind that had come for them. On their way home, the Sapphire shared her adventure with the others, who were all impressed by her cleverness and skill.

Upon reaching the beautiful castle again, the Sapphire and her prince immediately began to fill the castle with people, as it had been when the king and queen had been alive. First, the Ruby, followed by an impressive staff. After a rushed coronation, they planned a truly incredible wedding.

And that is where the story ends, on the beautiful and loving wedding. No story truly ends though. Life goes on. Troubles and little glories happen everyday. There are highs and lows even if there are no terrible mages running about. That doesn’t make those journeys any less important. But that is why tales of Sapphires traveling for their princes are important. To show us how they are done.


End file.
